Canterlot High's TV Commercial of the Data Squad Rangers Transcripts
Here is the Transcript for Canterlot High's TV Commercial of the Data Squad Rangers. One early morning at 2 AM, Robbie was in the Data Squad Training Room. Robbie Diaz: HIYA!! RobotBoy: Excellent movement, Robbie. RobotGirl: That's great, Keep it up. So he did as his skill got stronger. Robbie Diaz: Phew, So, Robotboy, What's my time record? RobotBoy check the time. RobotBoy: 4 minutes and 75 seconds. RobotGirl: It's a new record! Robbie Diaz: Sweet, Gotta keep up the phase for my new record. But before he can continue, He got a call from Sunset. But Robotboy answered it for him. RobotBoy: Hello? Sunset Shimmer: Hello, RobotBoy. Is Robbie here? RobotBoy: Why yes, He is. He was just done with his training in Cyberspace, What did you asked? Sunset Shimmer: Something important comes up at CHS, could you hand him the phone. RobotBoy: Okay. Robbie, Sunset's on the phone. So, Robbie went and answered. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Sunset. What's up? Susnet Shimmer: Robbie, Something important is coming. Robbie Diaz: Like what, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Well, My friends and I are on our way to Canterlot High. Do you think you can meet us at the gym?. Robbie Diaz: You bet, I'll be there as quick as a flash. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) At Canterlot High School, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset, Amy, Atticus and Zoe were in class. Zoe Batheart: Where's Robbie? He's never this late. Yoshi: I'm not sure. Dean Cadance: Alright Class, It's time for the next exam. Amy Rose: Oh man, Robbie's so going to be late Pinkie Pie: Really? Sunset Shimmer: I'm pretty sure he'll get here. Then, Robbie came in on time. Robbie Diaz: (panting) Hey there.... Everyone.... I'm here.... Dean Cadance: Where were you, Robbie? You're late. Robbie Diaz: Sorry about that, Dean Cadance. I was at Cyberspace doing some early training. Dean Cadance: That's okay, Robbie. Please take your seat. And Twilight will give you a pencil and paper for your exam. Robbie Diaz: Gotcha. The Exam begins as Twilight gave Robbie a pencil and an exam paper. Twilight Sparkle: Here you are, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Twilight. Just then, Principal Celestia came with some news. Principal Celestia: Hello, Cadance. I'm sorry to interrupt, But I would like to make an announcement today. Dean Cadance: Oh, Of course, Celestia. Principal Celestia: Today is the annual Television Commercial Extravaganza in Canterlot High. And signup is today. Everyone was very excited. Then, Robbie has an idea. Robbie Diaz: Bingo. Meanwhile at the Egg-Carrier. Dr. Eggman: I must get my revenge on those Power Runts! Orbot: Hmmm, I might have a suggestion. Dr. Eggman: Oh, What is it now? Orbot: Have you heard about the Demon Princess, Vypra? Cubot: You mean the one who's the enemy of the Lightspeed Power Rangers? Orbot: Exactly, She was one of the three demons working to revive Queen Bansheera, Whom they served. She was the only demon with a humanoid appearance. She wore serpentine armor and was adept in demonic magic. Dr. Eggman: You two might be on to something, I must have a spell book of demons. Cubot: Hmm, How are you going to do that, Boss? Dr. Eggman: Simple, I'll just say the spell, So that Vypra will be resurrected and after that, We'll steal the Television Commercial Extravaganza trophy from CHS. Orbot: Very well, Boss. Meanwhile with Robbie and the others. Robbie Diaz: So, Guys, What do you think about my idea? Mordecai: Dude, That's the best idea I've heard since forever. Yoshi: Yeah, I'm in. Sunset Shimmer: Same here. Amy Rose: Not even a suggestion. Atticus: Count me in too. Zoe Bathheart: Lead the way, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Great, Let's get to work! Soon, They went to earth and gather the items for good use. First, Sunset found her video camera in her room. Sunset Shimmer: Awesome, It looks like my video camera still works. Mordecai gathered microphones and camera standers in their closet. Mordecai: Sweet, These will do. Yoshi bought some food and drinks for their break. Yoshi: Mmm, These looks good. Amy makes a transcript for everyone to read. Amy Rose: Okay, Great perfection. Atticus makes his role for security and Zoe becomes an intern. Robbie Diaz: Awesome job, Guys. Let's make sure we win this thing. Atticus: You bet, Robbie. Zoe Batheart: We'll do our best. Robbie Diaz: Great, That's the spirit. Back at the Egg-Carrier, Orbot and Cubot got everything set for Eggman's First Resurrection. Orbot: Everything's done, Boss. Dr. Eggman: Excellent. They watched as Eggman said the spell. Dr. Eggman: From the deepest shadows, Far below, Where no mortal will dare to go. Only demons toss and burn, Now, Demon Princess Vypra, It's your time to return! Then out of the flames, Vypra has returned. Dr. Eggman: Hahahahaha, It worked! (laughing evilly) Vypra: Who are you, And how did you know the chant? Dr. Eggman: I'm Dr. Eggman, I have resurrected you, Vypra. Vypra: What can I do to repay you for your help, Dr. Eggman? Dr. Eggman: Well, I've got a genius plan to rid the earth of the Data Squad Power Rangers, But with your help, We're going to make this a reality, What do you think? Vypra: That can be arranged. When do we start? Eggman showed a map of Canterlot High School. Dr. Eggman: We start here, In Canterlot High. The next morning in Cyberspace, Robbie had a vision. Robbie Diaz: Ugh..... Ow.... Robbie had a vision of him, His team and Lightspeed Rangers fighting against Dr. Eggman and Vypra, and also, The Data Squad Platinum Ranger. Robbie Diaz: Aha?! (panting) Digit: Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Huh? Oh, Hey, Digit. Digit: You okay, Robbie. You look like you got hit in the head or something. Robbie Diaz: Oh, Not really. But... I think I had another vision. Digit: What was it like? Robbie Diaz: It was, It was with us teaming up with the Lightspeed Power Rangers against Eggman and Vypra. And then, There was.... The Data Squad Platinum Ranger. Digit: No kidding, Did you know it's secret identity? Robbie Diaz: I'm not sure who it was, But I have a feeling we bumped into each other. Digit: (checks his watch) Whoa, Look at the time, Robbie. Isn't the others waiting for you or something? Robbie Diaz: Oh, Shoot! You're right! Thanks, Digit! See ya! Digit: Boy, What a rush! At CHS, Everyone was ready for the TV Commercial Extravaganza. Rainbow Dash: Well, This is it. Pinkie Pie: I sure hope we win this. Sunset Shimmer: Remember, Guys. We're only playing fare and square. Yoshi: Right. Amy Rose: Gotcha. Mordecai: Okay Zoe Batheart: Sure thing, Sunset. Just then, Robbie came in. Robbie Diaz: Hey guy's, I'm here! Mordecai: Dude, Perfect timing. Yoshi: Yeah, Give us a hand. Robbie Diaz: Sure thing. Suddenly, There was an attack coming out of nowhere. Cutie Mark Crusaders: (screaming) Robbie Diaz: Huh? Sweetie Belle: Rarity! Apple Bloom: Help, Applejack! HELP! Scootaloo: She's coming for us! Rarity: Sweetie Belle?! Applejack: Apple Bloom?! Rainbow Dash: Something must have happened outside!? Twilight Sparkle: We have to help them, Come on! The Mane 6 went outside. Yoshi: Okay, We'll back you up. Robbie Diaz: Let's move! So, Robbie and the others followed Twilight. Rainbow Dash: Oh no?! Mordecai: What the heck is going on? Twilight Sparkle: It's Vypra, She's the demon princess! Robbie Diaz: Really? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah and she's sending the Batlings to attack! Come on! Amy Rose: Hmm, This isn't what we have in mind, But I'll take it. Yoshi: Then let's help them out. Sunset Shimmer: Everyone, Go! Get into safety! Canterlot High was evacuated. So, Robbie and his friends fight off the Batlings as Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash rescue the CMC. Sweetie Belle: Rarity! Apple Bloom: Applejack! Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash, Over here! Rarity: Hold on, Sweetie Belle! Applejack: Hang tight, Apple Bloom! Rainbow Dash: I'm coming, Scootaloo! Vypra: I don't think so, Attack! The Batlings are swarming everywhere Amy Rose: There's too many of these guys! Robbie Diaz: Oh, Come on! Enough already! Yoshi: SOMEBODY HELP US!!! Just then, Help came from the Lightspeed Rangers. Amy Rose: Whoa, Nice timing. Carter Grayson: Hold on, Guys! We're coming! Ryan Mitchell: Give it up, Vypra! Vypra: Never! It's not over yet, Rangers! I'll be back! (vanishes) After the rescue. Ryan Mitchell: Is everyone alright? Rainbow Dash: Yeah, Thanks a lot. Mordecai: Whoa, Who're you guys? Carter Grayson: I'm Carter Grayson, Lightspeed Rescue Red Ranger. Sunset Shimmer: Carter, Chad, Joel, Kelsey, Dana, Ryan. It's good to see you all again. Kelsey Winslow: Hi, Sunset. Great to see you too. Twilight Sparkle: Carter, what brings you and the others here? Do any of you know how Vypra's revived? Dana Mitchell: Well, We're not sure how she came back. But we do know something else, A book of spells was stolen from the museum weeks ago, We haven't been able to find the thieve. Applejack: Oh, Guess that's a mystery we can't solve? Then, Robbie remembered something. Robbie Diaz: Wait a minute, I've remembered?! Chad Lee: What? Robbie Diaz: Last night when I was at the museum the other day, I did found the book of spells. But I didn't have any time to get it and a man with a black coat came here also and took it with him. I'm guessing that was Eggman's plan, He must still have that book. Kelsey Winslow: Maybe he might be the one who revived Vypra. Joel Rawlings: Sounds like it to me, Kelsey. Ryan Mitchell: We'll have to meet up with my father at Mariner Bay. Carter Grayson: Right, Ryan. Amy Rose: Say uh, I hate to interrupt this, But what can we do to face both Vypra and Eggman? Carter Grayson: Robbie, You and your friends will need our help to stop Vypra. Sunset Shimmer: Carter's right, Robbie. You guys don't know what she's capable of and I've learned from. Robbie Diaz: Hmmm, Okay, Where is Mariner Bay located? As soon as the Data Squad and Lightspeed Rangers gathered their allies at Cyberspace Robbie Diaz: Palutena! Mordecai: We have to stop Eggman and Vypra. Lady Palutena: I know, Which is why we have visitors. Yoshi: Huh? Captain William Mitchell: Perfect timing, Rangers. Ryan Mitchell: Dad, When did you guys get here? Angela Fairweather Rawlings: We thought you all would come here, So Palutena kindly let us stay here until you've arrived. Digit: And Widget and I ran into Diabolico and Loki. Widget: We thought they were bad news at first, But they did say they mean us no harm. Yoshi: Well, I guess that explains a lot. Robbie Diaz: So true. Mordecai: Yeah. Diabolico: Dr. Eggman has made a deal with Vypra. Loki: Yeah, He gives demon kind a bad name. Amy Rose: So, Carter, what are we doing to do? Carter Grayson: We're all in this together, It's time we stop Dr. Eggman and Vypra before they free all the demons. Meanwhile with Dr. Eggman and Vypra. Dr. Eggman: Orbot, Cubot, It's time Vypra and I begin the ceremony! Orbot: Yes, Boss. Cubot: You bet, Boss. Dr. Eggman: Everything will be exactly as planed, Vypra. Vypra: Of course, Doctor. Dr. Eggman: Now to make a demon life source on this bot. Vypra: From the deepest shadows, Far below, Where no mortal will dare to go. Dr. Eggman: Only demons toss and burn. Both: Time for all demons to return! All the demons are free from the shadow world and the demon life source merged in the Egg Pawn into Egg-Demon. Dr. Eggman: Hahahaha, This time, Data Squad Power Runts, You're finished. Back with Rob and others. Robbie Diaz: Hmm. Yoshi: So, What's the plan? Widget: Guys, Look at what's happening at Mariner Bay! Robbie Diaz: Huh? Digit: Look at the viewing globe, It looks like Eggman and Vypra had been busy. So, They looked and there was Eggman and Vypra with the Egg-Demon. Pinkie Pie: Holy Moley, Is that's a lot of Demons?! Amy Rose: This is getting out of hand! Loki: Amy's right, everyone, Vypra's making a huge mistake trying to hurt more innocence. Diabolico: She has to be stopped right here and now. Mordecai: Yeah, Let's go. All: Right! Everyone was going the stop Eggman and Vypra, All but Sunset who was looking at Robbie. Sunset Shimmer: Huh? Angela Fairweather Rawlings: What is it, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Oh, I was just looking at Robbie. He looks worried. Ryan Mitchell: Sunset, Are you coming? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, just a sec! Sunset came to check on Robbie. Sunset Shimmer: Robbie, Are you okay? Robbie Diaz: Oh, Yeah, I'm alright. I was just thinking about the Platinum Ranger. Sunset Shimmer: The... Platinum Ranger? Digit: He visioned it in his dream this morning. Sunset Shimmer: Oh, I see. Lady Palutena: There will be time for that matter, Robbie. You and Sunset go and catch up with the other rangers. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Palutena. Let's go, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Right. With the others gone, Palutena and the Cybersquad are shown in conversation. Lady Palutena: The Legendary War of yore plunged the true Power Rangers Legacy into darkness, And the ultimate weapon was shattered. But the light still shining in the hearts of children rebuilt the world that we know today. And the light from the broken weapon was then divided into seven, To protect the number of pure hearts in the world. Jackie: Seven pure lights. They're...The princesses of heart. Lady Palutena: Indeed. Those seven pure hearts form the very source of all light in the world. If they are lost, The world will again give way to shadow. Thus, Even if we deliberately avoid finding our seven lights to avert another Legendary War. Someone will still target the seven princesses in order to forge the X-blade. Digit: So...There's gonna be a clash between seven lights and thirteen darknesses...And there's nothing we can do to avoid triggering the Legendary War? Lady Palutena: To protect the seven pure hearts, We will need seven lights strong enough to stand against the dark forces of evil. Matt: So we need another ranger. The door opens and Pit enters Inez: Pit! You're back! Pit: That's right. Lady Palutena, I brought you the "guest" you asked for but...You never said why. The "guest" enters Jackie (surprised): Huh? Wow! Lady Palutena: I have come to learn that you too, Can wield Power of Platinum. I am glad you are here. Gmerl: Thanks. As soon as the Data Squad and Lightspeed Rangers arrived Mariner Bay. Robbie Diaz: Phew, We made it. Amy Rose: Okay, So where're Eggman and Vypra? Ryan Mitchell: (points) Over there! Vypra and Dr. Eggman attacking the city. Carter Grayson: Okay, Listen, Everyone, You guys get the people out of here. Robbie Diaz: Then, You'll leave Eggman to us. Dana Mitchell: Good luck. Yoshi: We'll need it. Just as Carter and Robbie begins facing Dr. Eggman and Vypra. Robbie Diaz: Eggman and Vypra?! Carter Grayson: You two won't get away with this, Dr. Eggman: Oh really? Robbie Diaz: Yeah really, We will stop you! Dr. Eggman: We shall see, Power Runts! Vypra: Egg-Demon, Destroy the Rangers! Egg-Demon: It will be my pleasure. Robbie Diaz: Bring it, Egghead! Carter Grayson: Go for it, Robbie! So, Robbie fought Dr. Eggman as Carter keeps Egg-Demon busy. Chad Lee: Everyone, Get to safety. Mordecai: Go! Hurry! Diabolico: It looks like everyone is safe. Loki: Yeah, Let's go help Robbie and Carter. Twilight Sparkle: And hurry! Diabolico: (as he came between Vypra and Eggman) Going somewhere, Vypra? Vypra: Diabolico, Loki! Loki: That's right, Vypra. We're here to stop you! Diabolico: This ends now! As the battle goes on, A beam of Platinum appeared out of nowhere. Everyone: Whoa?! Yoshi:Whoa, what the?! Mordecai: Dude, What is that!? Then, Sunset can see a figure in the light of Platinum. Sunset Shimmer: Is that.....? As to they're surprise, It was Gmerl. Gmerl: Hey guys, What's happening? Yoshi: It's Gmerl! Amy Rose: No way! Mordecai: Awesome!! Robbie Diaz: The vision I had, It was true! Sunset Shimmer: When did you get here? Gmerl showed Robbie and everyone the Platinum Morpher. Sunset Shimmer: Your vision is right all along, Robbie. We do have a Platinum Ranger in our team. Robbie Diaz: I know. Gmerl: Seem as though Eggman's been busy? Yoshi: Yep, his never learns. Gmerl: Well, in that case, It's Morphin Time! Gmerl activated his Platinum Morpher. Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! Gmerl morphs into the Platinum Ranger for the very first time. Gmerl: Data Squad Platinum Ranger, Hiya! Mordecai: Dude! Are you guys seeing that!? Yoshi: I sure did! Robbie Diaz: Come on, Guys. Let's join the fight! Carter Grayson: We're with you Robbie! Data Squad Ranger: Data Squad, Initiate! The Morphing sequence of the Data Squad Rangers begins. Lightspeed Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! The Morphing sequence of the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers begins. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad Red! Mordecai: Data Squad Blue! Yoshi: Data Squad Green! Sunset Shimmer: Data Squad Yellow! Amy Rose: Data Squad Pink! Atticus Akito: Data Squad Gray! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad Purple! Gmerl: Data Squad Platinum! Altogether: United we stand, Together we fight for earth, Power Rangers Data Squad! The Data Squad symbol appears. Carter Grayson: Red Ranger, Rescue Ready! Chad Lee: Blue Ranger, Rescue Ready! Joel Rawlings: Green Ranger, Rescue Ready! Kelsey Winslow: Yellow Ranger, Rescue Ready! Dana Mitchell: Pink Ranger, Rescue Ready! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Ranger, Rescue Ready! Altogether: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! The Lightspeed symbol appears followed by the colors of smoke and explosions. Dr. Eggman: Humph, Like that matters even if there's a new ranger, You will still be destroyed, ATTACK!!! And the rangers begin fighting the Batlings and Egg Pawns. Robbie Diaz: Oh yeah, It's butt kicking time, Carter. Let's get them! Carter Grayson: We're right behind you, Robbie! Robbie Diaz: Omega Sword! Carter Grayson: V-Lancer! Both; V-Omega Strike! (took down a few Batlings and Egg Pawns) Mordecai: Delta Lance! Chad Lee: V-Lancer! Atticus Akito: Metal Crossbow! Altogether: V-Delta Metal Strike! (blew up a few Egg Pawns) Mordecai: OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yoshi: Slasher Axe! Joel Rawlings: V-Lancer! Both: V-Slashing Strike! (took down some Batlings) Sunset Shimmer: Flaming Daggers Kelsey Winslow: V-Lancer! Zoe Batheart: Hearted Wand! Altogether: V-Flameheart Strike! (took down a lot more Batlings and Egg Pawns) Amy Rose: Okay, Dana, It's our turn! Power Hammer! Dana Mitchell: V-Lancer! Both: V-Power Strike! (took down more Batlings and Egg Pawns) Then, Palutena used telepathy to communicate with Gmerl. Lady Palutena: Gmerl, Now that your the Platinum Ranger, You should be able to use your new weapon. Summon the Cyclone Duel-Blade. Gmerl: Gotcha, Palutena. Hey, Ryan, Care to back me up? Ryan Mitchell: Ready when you are, Gmerl! Gmerl raised his hand. Computer: Summon Cyclone Duel-Blade. Gmerl: Sweet. Gmerl grabs and splits the Cyclone Duel-Blade into two blades. Gmerl: Cyclone Duel-Blade, Duo Sword Mode! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Laser, Battle Axe Mode! Both: X-Cyclone Slash! (took down the last of the Batlings and Egg Pawns) Ryan Mitchell: Now, It's your turn, Vypra! Gmerl: That goes double for you, Egg-Demon! Egg-Demon: We'll see about that, Rangers. Demon Scourge! Gmerl: Ryan, Duck! (throws his Cyclone Duel-Blade and took down Vypra an Egg-Demon) Ryan Mitchell: Nice going, Gmerl. Gmerl: Hehe, Thanks, Ryan, I'm glad to be part of the team. Sunset Shimmer: You sure are. Robbie Diaz: Yeah. Dr. Eggman: You rangers may have destroyed Vypra, But you can't get rid of Egg-Demon permanently! Then, Orbot activated the Egg-Carrier's Mega Laser on Egg-Demon as it grew big. Egg-Demon: (laughs evilly) Is there no one who can stop me now!? ???: You're wrong! Robbie Diaz: Huh? Yoshi: Hey guy's, look there?! A sphere of light floats down and hovers around Everyone. Amy Rose: That voice...! Sunset Shimmer: Isn't that... Gmerl: Giratina?! Giratina: That's right! remember, Platinum Ranger, you're not alone. (The sphere fuses into Gmerl's morpher and summons fourth the Platinum Giratina Zord) Kelsey Winslow: Whoa, Are you seeing this, Carter? Carter Grayson: Yeah, Kelsey. It's a new Zord. Robbie Diaz: Awesome! Giratina: Listen closely, Rangers, the Platinum Giratina Zord will never give up on all of you. you'll always find it, even in the deepest darkness. Gmerl: I got it. The Data Squad Rangers got up. Gmerl: My friends and I won't lose to you, Eggman. Not today! Dr. Eggman: Oh yeah, well just watch me, Gmerl! Robbie Diaz: Okay, Team. You know the drill! Sunset Shimmer: Allow me, Robbie. Data Squad Megazord, Initiate! The Zords have transform into The Cyber Delta Megazord. Computer: Cyber Delta Megazord Morphing Sequence, Complete. Gmerl: Okay, My turn, Initiating combination with the Cyber Delta Megazord! For the first time, The Cyber Delta Megazord began to form the Cyber Platinum Megazord. Computer: Cyber Platinum Megazord Combination Sequence, Complete. Carter Grayson: Come on, Guys. Robbie and the others will need our help! All: Right! Carter Grayson: Omega Megazord! The Zords have transform into the Omega Megazord. Robbie Diaz: Let's test out the new power for this Mega, Guys. Carter Grayson: Ready when you are, Robbie. Egg-Demon: Let's see how tougher you runts are! Demon Scourge! Gmerl: Like heck you are, Platinum Blast! Egg-Demon: (gets hit) Okay, Now I'm Mad! (punches the Omega and Cyber Delta Megazord) Robbie Diaz: Whoa!! Yoshi: Yikes?! Mordecai: He's getting stronger by a minute! Amy Rose: We're like sitting ducks here. Zoe Batheart: What should we do now? Then, There was communication from Angela Fairweather Rawlings. Robbie Diaz: Hold on, Guys. It's a communication from Angela Fairweather Rawlings Angela Fairweather Rawlings: (on communication) Robbie, Listen carefully. We've upgraded our Zords to combine with yours. Be ready to combine with the Solarzord and Omega Megazord. Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTSubspace12